Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality and augmented-reality systems, have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional virtual-reality (VR) systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' view to only a virtual environment. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional augmented-reality (AR) systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually presenting virtual objects that at least partially occlude portions of the real world.
As used herein, VR and AR systems are described and referenced interchangeably. Unless stated otherwise, the descriptions herein apply equally to all types of mixed-reality systems, which (as detailed above) includes AR systems, VR systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying virtual objects.
The disclosed mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., the HMD, a handheld device, etc.). The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information in whatever environment the user is in, be it a VR environment or an AR environment. By way of example, as shown in FIG. 1, a mixed-reality system may present virtual content to a user in the form of a simulated vase resting on a real table surface.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how mixed-reality systems render virtual objects. However, the process of immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges, difficulties, and costs, particularly with regard to determining depth and tracking movement.
For instance, by way of example, conventional depth detection systems fail to adequately determine the depth of a smooth surface (e.g., a wall) in a mixed-reality environment because those systems fail to adequately distinguish one part of the smooth surface from another part. Furthermore, conventional head tracking systems fail to adequately track the movements of a HMD in a low light environment because those systems fail to adequately identify a sufficient number of anchor points. As such, there is a substantial need to improve how depth is detected, especially for smooth surfaced objects in mixed-reality environments.
Additionally, conventional HMD systems require separate/additional hardware for performing depth detection from the hardware that is required to perform head tracking. This additional hardware adds to the overall cost, weight, battery consumption and size of the HMD systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided only to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.